


Dochodzenie

by FangirlWithYourNumber



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Pathologist, Solving crimes, Translation, consulting detective, crimes solve, friends - Freeform, pre-sherlolly
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2274957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlWithYourNumber/pseuds/FangirlWithYourNumber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tłumaczenie ff "Solve Crimes" pióra Howterrifying za zgodą autora.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dochodzenie

**Author's Note:**

> Postacie wykorzystane w opowiadaniu nie są moją własnością (a szkoda!).  
> Miłego czytania :)

 

Sherlock dyskretnie wyjrzał przez okno. O, z pewnością był to cichy poranek. Jedynymi odgłosami, które dochodziły do niego w tej chwili, były przytłumione kroki przechodniów, dźwięki ptasiego życia towarzyskiego, i niewyraźne odgłosy krzątaniny Pani Hudson w kuchni na dole. Poza tym otoczenie spowijała absolutna cisza.

Całkiem inaczej rzecz się miała z nawałnicą szalejącą w jego umyśle. Myśli pędziły, parząc, gdy powtarzał rozmowę z nią w kółko, i w kółko, i wciąż od nowa. Dedukcje krzyczały, gdy czytał ponad i między wierszami, gdy doszukiwał się ukrytych znaczeń w jej słowach. Rozdzierał jej wypowiedzi i składał je na nowo, lecz wciąż nie miały one dla niego najmniejszego sensu. Nie potrafił ich pojąć.

Najbardziej przerażał go jednak rykoszet, którym te słowa odbiły się w jego piersi. Bo gdy już zabolały, ich pocisk na dobre zadomowił się w jego sercu.

...

**_Nic Ci nie jest?_ **

**_I nie mów, że nie._ **

**_Wszyscy wiemy, co to znaczy-_ **

**_Smutek, gdy nikt Cię nie widzi._ **

_Ty mnie widzisz._

**_Ja się nie liczę._ **

**_..._ **

Sherlock od samego początku wiedział, że to właśnie ona potrafi przejrzeć go na wylot. Nawet wtedy, gdy bezlitośnie bawił się jej uczuciami, zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że ona i tak widzi. Nigdy nie był w stanie jej oszukać, zamydlić jej oczu. Kiedy wszyscy inni wychodzili z założenia, że ona była tylko pionkiem w grze, w jego „zabawie w Wielkiego Detektywa-Konsultanta", on wiedział jedno- mylili się. Patrzyli, lecz nie widzieli. Nigdy nie w taki sposób, w jaki postrzegała go Molly.

Po słynnym skoku i ucieczce od dotychczasowego życia w Londynie, to właśnie te myśli nie dawały mu spokoju. Jej nieobecność szydziła z niego. Trawiły go nigdy niewypowiedziane słowa. Bolało go to, że ONA NIE WIE. Ze wszystkich ludzi, to przecież Molly powinna była wiedzieć najlepiej! Bzdurne teorie o „pionku w grze" nigdy nie powinny były wpływać na jej uczucia czy samoocenę. Czyżby coś przegapił? Być może błędnie ją ocenił. Ale czy on kiedykolwiek mógł ją naprawdę rozszyfrować? Jak śmiał dopuścić do tego, by czuła się tylko marnym elementem gry?! Dla Sherlocka było to równe z przestępstwem. Musiał ją znowu zobaczyć. Musiał odkryć, co zrobił źle.

Jego strumień myśli zakłóciło pojawienie się na chodniku barwnej plamy. Sherlock rozejrzał się, niepewny co do miejsca, w którym powinien jej oczekiwać. Powinien patrzeć w okno? Obrócić twarz w stronę drzwi? Zanim jednak zdołał się zdecydować, usłyszał kroki na schodach. Były ostrożne i ciche. Ale, co najważniejsze, były jej.

\- Chciałeś mnie widzieć? - zapytała z uś wiele zła powinien teraz naprawić. Wcale nie pomagała mu jednak natrętna myśl o tym, jak niewiele czasu mu na to pozostało. Obrączka na jej palcu wyznaczyła mu limit. Mimo to, Sherlock zapragnął ją teraz widzieć o wiele bardziej, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Naprawdę ją zobaczyć. Gdyby mu się to udało… Być może zrozumiałby, co w jego postępowaniu uczyniło ją niewidzialną. Może wtedy mógłby sprawić, aby i ONA zobaczyła, że ON też naprawdę ją widzi. Zbierając w sobie całą swoją odwagę, Sherlock obrócił się szybko w jej stronę i uśmiechnął się szeroko. To było przestępstwem, którego nie chciał popełnić już nigdy więcej.

\- Tak - odpowiedział.

**KONIEC**


End file.
